


La rue des soupirs

by adieue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adieue/pseuds/adieue
Summary: Un soir de pluie, un quartier chaud et un trottoir célèbre où depuis toujours les sorcières de rue font la manche. S'il avait su, à bien y penser, Severus ne s'y serait peut-être pas arrêté cette nuit là. - À quoi pourrait bien ressembler la prostitution dans le monde sorcier ? Une étrange aventure sur une rue des plus excentriques.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Depuis des temps immémoriaux, la rue des soupirs faisait partie du quartier peu recommandable qui s'appuyait sur le Chemin de traverse et que longeait l'allée des Embrumes. La rue serpentait sensuellement tout le long du quartier comme si elle cherchait à embrasser tous les coins bons et mauvais de ce petit monde patibulaire.

En plein centre du quartier, la rue des Soupirs avait toujours brillée de mille feux. On y avait construit siècle après siècle, les plus beaux bordels du Londres sorcier. Selon les époques on les avait honorés ou brûlés mais il restait encore un air de charme et de grâce à ce haut lieu de la luxure si bien qu'on y trouvait toujours des messieurs bien nantis et les plus jolies dames qui se puissent voir.

À mesure qu'on s'éloignait du centre, les beautés se fanaient en conséquence. Sublimes au départ, effroyables aux frontières. Il en avait toujours été ainsi et il avait fort à parier qu'il n'en serait jamais autrement.

Même l'opération de nettoyage post Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'avait pas réussi à changer ces dispositions. On avait ratissé tout le quartier, bouclé toutes les filles, fermé tous les bordels. Tout ce qu'on y avait gagné c'est que les trottoirs avaient fleuris. À un bout des orchidées, à l'autre des chardons.

Depuis la disparition des mages noirs, les beaux bordels rouvraient timidement leurs portes à une clientèle choisie mais aujourd'hui encore en 1994, quinze ans plus tard, la plupart des belles devaient pêcher dehors en espérant des jours meilleurs.

Ce soir là, Londres montrait justement son visage glacé et celles qui avaient eu le courage de sortir frissonnaient sous des capes qu'elles n'ouvraient que lorsque que de rarissimes clients passaient tout près

Comme bien d'autre Perle aurait été ravie de passer son tour mais son sac à monnaie n'allait pas se remplir tout seul et il était plus que temps de bosser. Elle traversa l'allée des Embrumes, tourna dans la rue des Soupirs, dépassa les filles plus ou moins fraîches du bas de la côte en saluant quelques connaissances et atteint le bout de trottoir réservé aux filles de calibres « moyen-bon » qu'il était vain de reluquer à moins d'avoir au moins un gallion en poche. Elle se rangea contre le mur avec les autres sorcières de rue.

\- Hey Perle ça va ? dit Dora.

\- Ouais, quel temps pour rester dehors.

\- Allons ça donne un teint de pêche dit la sorcière tout de rose vêtue.

Perle fit mine d'acquiescer en évitant de souligner que le teint verdâtre de sa collègue indiquait que de sérieux abus avaient eu lieu la veille et qu'aucune brume glaciale ne pourrait rien y changer.

Un gros sorcier joufflu passa en faisant mine de rien, un journal sous le bras sur lequel on pouvait lire en première page "Le tournoi des trois sorciers ! L'arrivée des élèves de Beauxbatons et Durmstrang est imminente !" Sa robe de bonne facture et son chapeau impeccable lui valurent les sourires les plus charmeurs de ces dames mais malgré son teint flétrit, il apparut rapidement que Dora remportait ses préférences. Elle s'avança vers lui en ondulant des hanches et prit son bras. Ils disparurent un peu plus loin à la Harpie joyeuse.

Après dix minutes à attendre vainement sous la pluie, Perle soupira.

\- Bon sang, les clients se font rares ce soir.

\- Un dimanche de pluie. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? dit Maria ensachée dans une robe d'un rose fluorescent qui faisait ressorti ses bourrelets comme des boudins.

\- Quoi ? On est dimanche ? La vache ! Je croyais qu'on était samedi.

\- Pas de chance, dit Maria en souriant amusée.

Quelle poisse … Dire qu'elle avait passé une heure à se poudrer un gentil minois d'innocente jeune fille fraîchement débarquée. Un leurre évidemment puisqu'elle avait vingt-et-un ans bien sonnés mais qui s'en souciait. Ici, on était en plein mirage et seuls les fous pouvaient ignorer l'évidence.

Un sorcier maigrichon avec de longs cheveux noirs qui lui collaient au front s'avança dans l'allée comme une ombre. Comme tout le monde, Perle tourna la tête pour le détailler. Pffft, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en dire. Un pauvre type visiblement. Quelques filles firent des mines mais son indifférence refroidit ce que son apparence avait déjà accompli. Perle ne prit même pas la peine de lui sourire et se dit qu'à tout prendre, elle ferait bien mieux de rentrer.

Cependant le sorcier ruisselant s'arrêta si soudainement devant elle que Perle sursauta. Derrière le rideau de cheveux noirs, ses yeux étaient luisants de concupiscence tandis que sa mâchoire se contractait en faisant gonfler ses tempes.

Bon sang, c'est bien ma chance songea-t-elle devant la mine peu engageante de sa prise. Mais évidemment, le temps glacial était mal choisi pour faire la difficile.

\- Salut, dit-elle aguicheuse. Ça te dit de venir faire un tour ?

Il se contenta de la dévisager avec un étrange regard fixe puis d'un signe de tête, il accepta son offre. Perle s'avança vers lui comme si elle était enchantée d'avoir été choisie. Elle voulu l'entraîner à la Harpie mais le sorcier lui indiqua une ruelle sombre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Maria qui lui fit un signe de tête. Ce type ne lui disait rien qui vaille et si elle ne revenait pas, sa collègue pourrait au moins témoigner qu'elle l'avait vu partir avec lui.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Peu importe, dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

Perle soupira. Ça commençait en lion. Pour sûr on allait bien se marrer.

Le sorcier lui lançait des coups d'œil étranges à toutes les deux secondes. Elle lui sourit mais il s'empressa de regarder ailleurs d'un air bourru.

De mieux en mieux se dit-elle agacée. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était un bizarre. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ce n'était pas un cinglé.

Ils bifurquèrent dans la rue du Gorgoton et le sorcier poussa la porte de chez Bert, un trou sans aucune envergure. Elle secoua son ombrelle sur le porche tout écaillé d'un air insulté. Non mais pour qui il la prenait au juste ? Ne manquerait plus qu'il veuille une passe à cinq mornilles … Pffft, quelle soirée pourrie.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle tandis que l'homme sans nom prenait une clef au comptoir tenu par une vénérable chose qui semblait plus ou moins humaine tellement il y avait de poils qui lui sortaient du nez. Ils montèrent un escalier branlant piqueté de clous et passèrent une porte crasseuse qu'elle ferma derrière elle.

La chambre était minuscule et les murs étaient sales. Une chaise de bois, un lit de fer, une table de chevet branlante sur laquelle trônait un bol de terre cuite, c'était tout. Minable. Il lui restait à prier pour qu'il soit bien à cran et qu'il balance le calmar en moins de deux. Vivement qu'on en finisse.

Elle s'approcha de lui comme si elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher tellement sa virilité lui faisait de l'effet.

\- Alors … ? Qu'est-ce qui te plairait ?

Il eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Assoyez-vous, ordonna-t-il.

\- On se vouvoie ? … C'est charmant.

Elle sourit en s'asseyant gracieusement sur la chaise en bois des plus ordinaire mais à la voir se trémousser on aurait pu croire que c'était un trône aussi princier que brûlant.

L'homme la fixa avec dédain.

\- Cessez de vous comportez comme une chatte en chaleur.

Perle le regarda interloquée. Bordel … elle venait de lever le plus fin des gentlemans. Elle grimaça un sourire feint et croisa les mains sur ses genoux.

\- Très bien. Comme vous voudrez, dit-elle plus ou moins à l'aise.

Debout au milieu de la chambre, il se contenta de la fixer alors qu'assise sagement, elle se demandait comment gérer cette situation bizarre.

\- J'espère que cela ne vous semblera pas inapproprié, mais je dois vous informer que vous devez payer d'avance, dit-elle en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire de charme.

\- Combien ?

\- Cela dépend de ce que vous voulez. C'est pourquoi je vous demandais …

\- Un gallion, dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche.

Il laissa tomber la pièce dans le bol qui ornait la table de chevet et Perle soupira. Un gallion … ce n'était pas avec ça qu'elle allait faire sa soirée. Elle prit un air ennuyé.

\- Bon. Pour ça je peux …

\- Démaquillez-vous, ordonna t-il.

Elle le fixa étonnée.

\- Me démaquiller ?

Il se contenta de la fixer.

\- Et bien c'est plutôt long de tout refaire alors ...

\- Un gallion couvrira amplement vos efforts, dit-il indifférent.

Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? Un foutu gallion c'était loin d'être la fin du monde.

\- Enlevez tout, dit-il avec une pointe d'impatience.

\- Enlever … mes vêtements ?

Il roula des yeux comme s'il avait affaire à la pire idiote qu'il ait vu de sa vie.

\- Votre maquillage, répéta-t-il.

Perle croisa les bras. Sans blague. Il voulait la traiter comme une conne ? Parfait.

\- Pour ça ce sera deux gallions.

Il évalua les couleurs tapageuses dont elle s'était tartinée.

\- Un gallion est déjà plus que généreux, dit-il avec toute la condescendance dont il semblait être capable.

Elle battit des cils, incrédule. Non mais il pouvait parler celui-là ! Ses dents étaient aussi jaunes que son teint. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait assez perdu de temps avec cette sous-merde fauchée.

\- Dans ce cas …

Elle se leva, reprit sa cape de pluie et son ombrelle pour se diriger vers la porte.

\- Très bien. Deux gallions, dit le sorcier de mauvaise grâce.

Il laissa tomer une autre pièce qui tinta joyeusement dans le bol. Un son qui fit un contraste étrange avec l'ambiance totalement glauque. Tout en se disant que la soirée devenait de plus en plus merdique, Perle ouvrit son sac argenté et en tira un petit mouchoir violet et luisant qu'elle passa négligemment devant son visage. Aussi démaquillée qu'un enfant qui vient de naître, elle rangea le mouchoir et laissa tomber le sac sur la chaise.

Elle leva les bras comme pour présenter une œuvre d'art.

\- Alors ? Ça vous va comme ça ?

\- Tournez-vous. De côté.

Elle obéit en soupirant et planté devant elle, le sorcier se contenta de la fixer. Elle resta un bon cinq minutes immobile en se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Un fétichiste cinglé sûrement …

\- De face, ordonna t-il.

Elle se tourna et il se contenta de la fixer assez longtemps pour qu'elle ne sache plus où se mettre.

Sans avertir il s'avança et la jeune femme leva sur lui des yeux méfiants, incertaine de ce qui allait se passer. Il la dévisagea au travers le rideau de cheveux noirs d'où émergeait son nez crochu.

\- Votre carte.

Elle haussa un sourcil incrédule.

\- Heu … Si vous voulez.

Sa carte, bien sûr. Il aurait besoin de la revoir après que tous ses sens aient été aussi incroyablement comblés se dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac scintillant.

Elle en sortit un mince coffret doré qu'elle ouvrit et saisit un petit paquet de cartes qu'elle lui tendit. Il passa sur la carte de chocogrenouille qui la représentait en voluptueuse sorcière maléfique du XIIIem siècle, celle du cabaret FolAmour où vêtue de bleu, elle dansait avec volupté devant un velours cramoisi, celle où elle soufflait les bougies d'un gâteau avec force clins d'œil et coups de langue coquins pour au final choisir la plus assommante. Une fausse publicité où elle avait posé en vendeuse d'assurance très professionnelle. Grosso-modo, la carte que choisissaient d'ordinaire les hommes mariés afin d'éviter les soupçons de madame.

Il la glissa dans sa poche, se retourna et sortit sans dire merci.

Pffft. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle en avait vu des tarés mais avec celui-là elle était servie. Elle ramassa ses gallions en se disant qu'au moins ils n'avait pas été trop dur à gagner. Elle prit son sac et entra dans la salle de bain pour refaire son maquillage mais elle se figea devant une vision d'horreur.

\- Non mais je rêve !

Et voilà ce qui arrivait quand on ramassait un radin qui prenait une chambre chez ce galleux de Bert. Perle tourna rageusement les talons en laissant derrière elle un évier crasseux et au dessus, un mur sale d'un vert pisseux sur lequel personne ne s'était donné la peine d'installer le moindre bout de miroir.


	2. La lanterne magique

Ce soir là, c'est presque en trottinant de bonheur que Perle remonta la rue des Soupirs. D'une part parce qu'il faisait étonnamment chaud pour novembre mais surtout parce qu'elle avait enfin un rendez-vous. Joyeuse, elle gravit la côte bardée d'immeubles hétéroclites sans remarquer les filles sur le déclin qui descendaient irrémédiablement vers leur perte et pénétra dans l'oasis de lumières chatoyante qui faisait scintiller le bout de rue qu'on appelait le Haut-pavé.

Éblouissante dans sa minuscule robe blanche à la longue jupe translucide, ses cheveux blonds cendrés gracieusement relevés sur la nuque, elle marchait fièrement sur des talons interminables qui lui donnaient une silhouette de rêve. Et si on se fiait à son pas pressé, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas disponible.

Les sorciers qui flânaient à la recherche d'une bonne affaire lui adressèrent des sourires intéressés mais elle se fit une joie de les ignorer avec superbe. Ces types la regardaient de haut lorsqu'elle était à leur service mais ils bavaient comme des goules du moment qu'ils ne pouvaient plus l'avoir. Pffft. C'était toujours comme ça. Et c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle faisait un petit détour par le Haut-pavé, question de faire monter sa cote.

Louvoyant entre les filles de plus en plus élégantes de la rue des Soupirs, elle parada entre les immeubles bien tenus, les colonnades gracieuses et les fenêtres brillantes jusqu'à la frontière de son royaume où, séparant le bon grain de l'excellence, une arche de pierre s'élançait d'un trottoir à l'autre. Il s'agissait d'un passage piéton qui n'avait aucune utilité concrète sinon celle d'y percher les belles dames. Elles avaient une jolie vue de haut et les messieurs une jolie vue de dessous, ce qui d'ailleurs lui valait le nom de Pont des jupons. Une grande ouverture parfaitement ronde permettait de traverser pour passer au centre du quartier et pour franchir cette frontière, toutes les sorcières de rue étaient prêtes à vendre leur âme et sans conteste, le moindre bout de leur vertu.

\- Regardez ça les filles ! Je crois que quelqu'un a un rendez-vous !

Entre Mary et Dora, une femme d'une sensualité renversante affichait un sourire mutin. Dépassant tout le monde d'une bonne tête, la sorcière était cintrée dans une robe verte scintillante, si brillante qu'elle lançait des étoiles. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés lui faisaient une jolie tête qui mettait en valeur son visage ravissant, peint avec un art consommé.

\- Vanessa ! s'écria la jeune femme enchantée.

\- Perle ! Ma chérie !

La sorcière laissa son bout de trottoir pour sautiller vers elle en tendant les bras. Elles s'embrassèrent en évitant de se toucher les joues, question de ne pas gâcher leurs maquillages.

\- Alors ? L'Écosse c'était comment?

Vanessa longue-langue leva le menton d'un air précieux.

\- Ah ma chère, si tu savais … Ce sont des barbares ! De vrais sauvages, dit-elle en battant des cils comme si c'était un comble. J'ai encore mal partout.

Elle afficha un sourire ravi.

\- Je dois absolument y retourner !

Perle éclata de rire. Vanessa longue langue était l'un des seuls travestis à être tolérés sur le Haut-pavé et ce n'était pas pour rien. Elle était magnifique mais surtout, on ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de l'adorer.

\- Et toi alors. Tu es splendide ! dit-elle admirative.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous, dit Perle en jouant les indifférentes.

\- Pas vrai ! Déjà ?!

Maternelle, Vanessa lui effleura la joue de son ongle parfait.

\- Je le savais. Quand je t'ai vu arriver j'ai tout de suite dit : « Cette petite ira loin. Elle ira jusqu'au Centre ». Pas vrai les filles ?!

\- Moi j'ai rien entendu du tout, dit Dora pour l'agacer.

\- Pffft. Elles sont sourdes comme des pots, dit Vanessa avec un geste découragé. Et ce rendez-vous ? dit-elle soudain toute excitée. Qui est-ce ? On peut savoir ?

Perle croisa les bras d'un air malin.

\- Désolé mais j'ai pas trop envie de me le faire piquer, dit-elle avec l'air de celle qui n'était pas dupe.

\- Par qui ? Moi ?! dit le travesti feignant d'être incroyablement insulté. Jamais je ne pourrais faire une chose pareille !

Elle semblait dégouliner de sincérité mais sur la question de ravir les clients des copines, elle avait un sacré tableau de chasse et d'ailleurs s'en vantait fièrement à qui voulait l'entendre.

\- C'est ça oui …

\- Quoi ? dit la sulfureuse sorcière d'un air innocent.

Perle ne put retenir un sourire un coin. Vanessa n'était partie que trois jours mais ça lui avait parut des semaines. Sans elle, la rue des Soupirs manquait terriblement de rires, d'extravagances et de bons mots.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller. Je vais être en retard. On se voit après, promis la jeune femme qui se sauva en lui envoyant un baiser volant.

Elle tourna sur l'avenue du Trésor en se disant que dans les faits, son rendez-vous n'avait rien de bien excitant. Un laideron pouilleux qui avait la phobie du maquillage. Le genre de type dont Vanessa longue-langue n'aurait sûrement pas voulu. Mais qui avait besoin de le savoir ? Et puis elle avait insisté pour qu'il prenne une chambre dans un hôtel qui n'était pas un trou aussi merdique que Chez Bert. Ça rendrait les choses plus supportables.

Elle s'éloigna un peu de la rue des Soupirs puis transplana devant la Lanterne magique. L'établissement était planté sur une rue discrète qui ne comprenait que quelques commerces fermés à cette heure. Sa façade grise découpée de petites fenêtres n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mais la Lanterne était assez bien cotée et dans le quartier, c'était un lieu de prédilection pour les rendez-vous discrets.

Elle grimpa sur le pallier en se préparant mentalement pour la suite des choses. Le truc avec les sorciers moches, c'était de trouver quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Un beau port de tête, de jolis yeux ou ne serais-ce qu'une vague élégance. Sauf que si sa mémoire était bonne, ce type ressemblait à une vielle serpillère. Avec de la chance elle pourrait peut-être fantasmer sur la forme de ses sourcils. Et encore, elle n'avait pas remarqué s'ils en jetaient.

Elle passa la porte et se trouva dans une entrée austère aux murs blancs et aux boiseries bien astiquées. Derrière le comptoir, une sorcière aux cheveux tirés et au maintient rigide griffonnait sur un parchemin. Elle leva la tête et jeta un regard indifférent à sa tenue émoustillante.

\- La prochaine fois passez par derrière, dit-elle en retournant à son papier.

\- Heu … oui. Bien sûr. Désolé.

La matrone haussa les épaules sans lever les yeux et Perle fila dans le petit couloir sans plus de façon. Elle monta à l'étage et atteint la porte convenue. Elle replaça une mèche dans son chignon puis cogna à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt.

Le sorcier dont elle se souvenait était trempé, maigre, voûté et tout replié sur lui-même. Ses cheveux filandreux lui collaient à la tête en laissant voir le fond du crâne. Ses joues étaient creuses et ses petits yeux porcins avaient la couleur de la boue.

L'homme qui venait de lui ouvrir était au contraire digne et droit ; beaucoup plus grand que dans son souvenir. Il était mince mais pas maigrichon, son port de tête était altier, sa poitrine solide et ses épaules étaient assez larges pour lui donner une certaine stature. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient minces et raides. Ils semblaient gras mais ils étaient surtout négligés. Un coup de brosse ne leur aurait pas fait de tors mais au moins ils étaient propres et assez épais pour qu'on ne voit pas au travers.

Son visage était quelconque mais n'en avait pas moins un certain charme. Les joues étaient creuses mais elles mettaient en valeur une mâchoire assez virile. Le nez aquilin avait du caractère et lui donnait même une certaine prestance tandis que ses yeux étaient d'un noir de jais, mystérieux et impénétrables.

Perle haussa un sourcil incrédule. On était passé d'une serpillère à un sorcier potable. Sûrement qu'on pouvait en déduire que ce type était un peu comme un chat. Il faisait le fier mais s'il avait le malheur de se mouiller, il se transformait en épave.

La sorcière de rue lui adressa un sourire engageant qui ne lui fut pas rendu. Rogue, loin d'être subjugué par sa grâce, restait muet de surprise et ouvrait une bouche stupéfaite (qui d'ailleurs contenait des dents beaucoup moins jaunes que prévu).

\- Vos cheveux ! dit-il avec un tel ton de reproche qu'on aurait dit qu'elle venait de commettre un crime.

\- Quoi mes cheveux ?

\- Ils ne sont pas comme la dernière fois, dit-il scandalisé.

Elle lui adressa un charmant sourire.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis là pour combler tous vos désirs, susurra-t-elle en minaudant.

Son sourire s'effaça.

\- Du moment que vous le demandez gentiment ! dit-elle cinglante.

Il releva le menton et la fixa hautain.

\- Je peux entrer oui ?

Il se poussa de mauvaise grâce, l'air méfiant.

Pour sûr c'était un client des plus sympathiques. Ça, ça n'avait pas changé.

Elle entra dans la chambre et regarda autour d'elle. Des murs blancs impeccables. Un plafond décoré de boiseries. Un lit solide couvert d'un édredon crème bien moelleux. Un secrétaire sur lequel on avait pris la peine de mettre une bougie neuve et un charmant petit fauteuil bleu dans un coin. C'était parfait.

L'homme sans nom croisa les bras en la dévisageant d'un air revêche.

Le message était clair. Elle avait intérêt à s'occuper de ses cheveux ou il allait faire une attaque. La dernière fois … c'était. … Bordel c'était quand déjà ? Deux semaines plus tôt quelque chose comme ça. Un soir de pluie mais elle ne se souvenait plus trop de sa coiffure.

\- Vos cheveux étaient roux, lui rappela le sorcier devant son air inintelligent.

\- Bien sûr. Où avais-je la tête …

Elle pointa sa baguette sur les mèches blondes qui roussirent en un instant.

\- Vous voyez ? Tout s'arrange, dit-elle un rien sarcastique.

\- Détachez-les.

C'était sûrement sa façon à lui de dire qu'il appréciait tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour lui plaire. En soupirant, elle retira la pince qui retenait son chignon et sa longue chevelure dégringola sur ses épaules. Elle tenta de les placer un peu mais après un chignon, c'était peine perdue. Il en serait donc quitte pour se payer les services d'un épouvantail démaquillé. Il l'avait bien cherché.

\- Ils sont différents, dit-il les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est le genre de chose qui peut arriver quand on ne prend pas la peine de m'avertir d'avance, dit-elle aimablement.

\- Arrangez-les.

Non mais bordel, on n'était pas dans un salon de coiffure ici ! Elle soupira brusquement.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour jouer aux cheveux magiques. C'est ça ou rien.

Il resta silencieux un instant puis il fouilla dans sa poche. Avec condescendance, il jeta un gallion qui rejoint les deux qui étaient déjà posés sur la table.

\- Coiffez-vous comme la dernière fois.

Sans blague, il avait des idées fixes.

\- Bon. Puisque vous le prenez comme ça…

\- Et démaquillez-vous.

Il était tellement charmant que c'était un vrai plaisir de le satisfaire. Elle passa dans la salle de bain sans rechigner mais réalisa sur le champ qu'il manquait l'item le plus essentiel. Que Bert le troufion ait oublié de mettre des miroirs dans son motel pourri passe encore mais ici la chose était impensable. Elle revint dans la chambre alors que Severus s'asseyait dans le fauteuil en attendant que son désir soit exaucé.

\- C'est vous qui avez fait disparaitre le miroir ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

\- Oui, dit-il comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal.

Ça c'était la meilleure.

\- Et comment je fais moi pour me maquiller avant de sortir d'ici ? Des barjos qui aiment leur pute nature il n'y en a pas des masses vous saurez.

Il haussa les épaules comme si ça ne le concernait pas.

\- Débrouillez-vous.

Perle passa près de le laisser se branler tout seul avec ses plans de con mais elle reprit sur elle en se disant que ce serait quand même bête de laisser filer des gallions malgré ses caprices idiots. À tout le moins, elle avait une petite glace de poche.

Elle retourna donc à la salle d'eau, se démaquilla, passa ses cheveux sous le robinet puis les peigna grossièrement avec les doigts de manière à les faire boucler. Elle les sécha d'un coup de baguette et par habitude jeta un coup d'œil au miroir. Elle revint dans la chambre en jurant intérieurement.

\- Ça vous va ? Parce que moi j'ai aucune idée de quoi j'ai l'air.

Assis dans son fauteuil, il la fixa en se caressant le menton.

\- Vos cils et vos sourcils, dit-il en indiquant vaguement son visage.

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Ils doivent être roux.

Bon. Visiblement monsieur craquait pour les rousses. Elle se transfigura en poil de carotte puis visa son bas ventre.

\- Vous oubliez le plus important, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Il ne sembla pas des plus émus par son souci du détail et se leva pour fouiller dans la sacoche de cuir noir qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Il en sortit un paquet de linge plié qu'il jeta sur le lit.

\- Mettez ça, ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'approcha du lit pour examiner les vêtements et reconnu aussitôt l'uniforme que portait les élèves de l'école de magie du coin. Elle soupira d'aise. Enfin, un fantasme normal. Les écolières c'était le classique des classiques. Évidemment la robe noire manquait de jolies formes mais en général elle ne la gardait pas très longtemps alors ...

Rogue passa de l'autre côté de la chambre et se retourna vers la fenêtre pour la laisser se changer.

Perle sourit d'un air moqueur. Ça c'était gentil. Se tourner parce que la prostituée que vous alliez vous faire était en train de se déshabiller. Non mais ... Quel barjo. Elle se changea rapidement, ajusta la cravate rouge et or puis se plaça au milieu de la chambre pour un meilleur effet.

\- Voilà.

Rogue se tourna vers elle. Parfaitement immobile, il la fixa longuement avec une étrange intensité. Sans blague, il était plutôt craquant lorsqu'il avait ce regard songea-t-elle pour se mettre en train.

\- Alors ? Ça vous plait ? demanda-t-elle pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

Les doigts de sa main droite pianotèrent doucement contre son manteau et il hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Il ouvrit la sacoche de laquelle il avait tiré l'uniforme et en sortit un gros manuel de potion qu'il lui tendit. Perle le prit en se disant que c'était vraiment un maniaque des détails. Ou bien alors un sado-maso qui aimait se prendre des coups de manuel en pleine tronche. … D'ailleurs considérant sa tête de taré, ça n'aurait rien de surprenant.

\- Assoyez-vous et lisez, dit-il en indiquant le secrétaire.

Quelle belle entrée en matière ! Ça c'était sexy. Perle soupira en pariant avec elle-même qu'il ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes et couinerait comme un rat. Tandis qu'elle s'installait, il alluma la bougie du petit bureau, ferma les autres lumières et se retira dans un coin de la chambre où il se fondit dans le noir. La jeune femme ouvrit le manuel devant elle et se mit à faire semblant de lire l'ennuyeux bouquin. Dix minutes plus tard elle en avait plus que marre. Non mais il allait se décider oui ?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Tapis dans les ombres, il l'observait fixement. On aurait dit un maniaque caché dans un buisson pour espionner les écolières. … Non mais c'est qu'on en voyait des tarés dans son métier.

\- Vous voulez que …

\- Non. Lisez et taisez-vous, gronda-t-il.

Bon. Visiblement il ne fallait pas déranger monsieur dans ses rêveries perverses. Mais au moins il n'était pas trop tordu. Plutôt que de mâter les écolières, il venait ici et payait pour faire semblant. Pour dire que les sorcières de rue avaient leur utilité sociale. Sans blague, elle méritait une médaille pour se farcir ce genre de cinglé et sauver des innocentes.

Cette pensée la rasséréna et plutôt que de cogiter en vain, elle en profita pour réviser les bases des philtres d'amour en se disant qu'après tout, c'était stupide de se fournir chez Pisse-menu quand elle pouvait les faire elle-même.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard son débile de client retournait à la fenêtre en lui ordonnant de se déshabiller. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil aux jolies courbes qu'il avait pourtant payées. D'ailleurs parlant de payer…

\- Ça fera trois gallions de plus, dit-elle en ajustant la bretelle de sa robe trop courte. Normalement pour une heure je prends dix mais vu que votre truc c'est disons … minimaliste, je vous charge que la moitié, expliqua-t-elle en plaçant ses cheveux de feu.

Il se retourna et fit une mine dégoûtée. Visiblement, il ne se souvenait pas que sa tenue était aussi affolante.

Hon … Pas vrai. Ça ne plaisait pas à monsieur ? Il trouvait qu'elle avait l'air d'une prostituée peut-être ? Il voulait des excuses avec ça ? Tssst. De toute façon, peu importe ce qu'on faisait il y avait toujours des mécontents et pour être insatisfait, celui-là battait tous les records depuis le début.

En évitant de la regarder, l'homme sans nom paya, reprit l'uniforme et le manuel puis sortit sans dire merci.

Un parfait malotru.


End file.
